


Just the two of us

by lysseonghwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Yeosang, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Shy Kang Yeosang, Top Choi Jongho, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysseonghwa/pseuds/lysseonghwa
Summary: Kang Yeosang and Choi Jongho were friends for almost three years and silently,Jongho fell in love with him.Finally,the younger confesses but rejected.Yeosang suddenly found himself being trapped in Park Seonghwa's heart.Who did he choose???
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 8





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,readers!!!Just wanted to remind you.English is not my first language so sorry for my grammar error.Anyway,hope you enjoy...

Kang Yeosang found himself being in a restoran with his bestfriend,Choi Jongho.They sat together on a table for two.

"Hyung,I think it's time to tell you this."Jongho started.Yeosang raised his right eyebrow."So,what is it?"he asked the younger.

The younger took a deep breathe as he held both of Yeosang's hands in his."Hyung,I don't think I can hold this feeling anymore but-but I love you.Sincerely.I mean it."Jongho confessed.

Yeosang almost choke as he heard that from Jongho's mouth.He softly shook his head."This is not it,Jongho.We can't be together.All this time,I just thought you as a friend.Not more than that.Tonight,you just proves me that you're not.That I was wrong.Please,Jongho.You deserve someone better than me."Yeosang expressed all his thought as he stood up,grabbed all of his belongings and left the restaurant.Jongho can't believe it.He lose Yeosang.Even as a friend,he lose him.

Yeosang walked alone in the middle of the night.Jongho was so disrespectful.Yeosang is much older than him.How can he did that?Because Yeosang was a helpless introvert?

As he continue his way back home,he could feel tears flowing from his tears.He needs to forgets about this.He look around and saw a bar.Yeosang changed his direction and stepped in the bar.

"Hello,young man.How can I help you?"The owner of the bar greeted.He looks old.Much older than Yeosang and he have a sweet smile plastered on his face too.Yeosang wiped his tears away.

"I need to forget about something.Bring me something strong,please."Yeosang said as he old man pour a glass of alcohol for him.

"Young people's love issues,huh?"he said as Yeosang took the glass from him."Yea,it's hard."Yeosang sighed and drank the alcohol in one shot."Another glass,please."

After seven glasses of alcohol,he finally was completely drunk and helpless.He paid the bar owner and left the bar.He was not in his concious mind anymore.He was sobber.

By looking at the way he walks,everyone will know that he was drunk.As he continued his way home sobberly,a car almost hit him but someone managed to saves his life.

"Hey,you okay?"the guy asked him."I had a bad day!"Yeosang yelled."You're drunk.Let me take you home.Where did you live?"he continued.Yeosang mumbled his address."I'm Yeosang."he sobberly said.

"Ah,Yeosang.I'm Seonghwa.Park Seonghwa.Now,I will take you home,okay?"Yeosang nodded.Seonghwa gaves Yeosang a piggyback ride to the younger's house.

"Here's the key."Yeosang passed Seonghwa his key.The older unlocked the door and placed Yeosang on the couch."You're handsome."Seonghwa gasped as heard Yeosang's words.

"Well,thanks."Seonghwa was about to let Yeosang go from his hands but suddenly,the younger pulled him in for a kiss.Quite long.

"I don't think I can make it alone tonight."Yeosang cried.Seonghwa know actually what the younger needs."Close your eyes,sweetheart."~

The next day,

Yeosang woke up as the bright light from the sun strikes his eyes.He saw someone beside him,sleeping.He found himself wrapped in a blanket and was completely naked.'Oh no!What have I done?'he thought.

The guy besides him wriggled.'Seonghwa?'he asked himself."Hey,you're up."Seonghwa greeted as he woke up."Umm,yea."Yeosang started to blush.

"What did we do last night?"he asked."Oh,you were drunk last night.We did nothing.It's okay."He explained."If that's so,where's our clothes?"he continued.

"First,before I tell you,promise you won't get mad.Second,remember that everything that happened was your wish."Seonghwa said.Yeosang nodded and promised."We did sex last night.I'm so sorry."Seonghwa explained.

Yeosang gasped."Seriously?"Seonghwa just nod with a soft yes."It's not your fault.Thank you for make me feel much better"he hugged Seonghwa.The older hugged him back.

"Now,let's get you dress." "And you too."both of them chuckled the awkward moments away.

A few weeks later,

Seonghwa and Yeosang's relationship were getting closer.But just as friends.The both of them were hanging out together at a park.Holding hands.Eventhough they were not in love.

As they chatted,Yeosang felt someone tapped his shoulder from the back.He turned and saw Jongho."Hyung,I thought you don't want to belong to anyone.What just I saw now?"his anger rised as he glanced at Seonghwa.

"Jongho,he's my friend!"Yeosang almost yelled."Friend?Walking together at the park?Holding hands?You call that a friend!?"Jongho's voice raised making Yeosang scared.

"Who are you?Stop talking like that to him!"Seonghwa joins in."Shut the fuck up!You have nothing to do with him!"Yeosang can't take it anymore.He slapped Jongho's face.

"FUCK!!!"the younger cursed."Jongho!From now on,I don't want to see your face anymore!!!"he yelled as he pulled Seonghwa together with him away fron the younger.

"Who is him?"Seonghwa puzzled."Ex-bestfriend.He fell in love with me and turned possesive.

Yeosang felt calm as he finally have someone he could tell everything inside his head.And Seonghwa seems to be very understanding.

At Yeosang's house,

Finally,privacy.Yeosang had a terrible headache,he made his decision to give Seonghwa a call.Seonghwa rushed to Yeosang's house as he received the call.He bought some paracetamol as well.

"How did you feel now?"Seonghwa was worried."Much better with you by my side."he smiled."What do you mean?"the older don't get it.

Yeosang sighed."Finally,I fall in love with someone."he mumbled."Just straight to the point,Yeosangie..."Seonghwa leans down and connect their lips."I love you."he confesses.

"Love you too,darling."

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story.Hope you like it.I know there (maybe) a lot of typo due to the typing problems.Anyway,thank you very much and continue support our lovely Ateez!!!


End file.
